


Rough day, movie night

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott gets injured on Kadara right before movie night. So Reyes joins them. It should be weird, right? Why isn't it weird?





	Rough day, movie night

“You know you could cancel. Have it when-“  
“I’m not on tons of pain meds, my whole left side is uninjured, and my boyfriend isn’t in bed with me?” He smiled as Reyes ran a gentle hand over his right arm. “Is that what you were going to say?”  
“Scott”, Reyes sighed. “You’ve had a rough day.”

That was an understatement. The mission had gone wrong. They were lucky he was the only one to come out of it injured. Stupid fiend. The one bright spot was he got injured on Kadara. He had come to in the med bay, Reyes smiling down at him. And when Lexi had told them he should stay in bed the next couple of days, Reyes was the one who came up with the game plan.  
He had left Scott alone for an hour, saying he needed to sort things out. When he had returned, he had carried Scott to his room, very slowly. Even with Reyes being extra careful, it was a painful trip down the hallway for him.

He had expected that though. His whole left side was completely black, blue, and dark purple with only a few pink patches showing through. To say he was badly bruised was an understatement. He also had two cracked ribs, two broken toes, and two punctures on his stomach where his armour had cracked under pressure and stabbed him. Cora had told him she could repair it as good as new when she briefly visited him while he was waiting for Reyes to return. He trusted her completely. She knew how much his father’s armour meant to him. And if all that wasn’t bad enough, Lexi was also concerned about a possible concussion. She ordered him not to sleep for at least an hour. Which was another reason he didn’t want to cancel tonight’s plans.

It was their monthly movie night. The first one had been such a hit that everyone agreed to one a month. They had set up his room before they left that day. He hadn’t remembered about it until Reyes was gently setting him down on the bed and he saw everything set up in the usual movie night position. He didn’t want to cancel. Everyone loved and looked forward to their movie nights.

“Exactly. I’ve had a rough day. Don’t I deserve a nice night?”  
“Of course, baby. But-“ Reyes shifted, sending shooting pains through his ribs. He whimpered, a hand going to his side. “Shit. I’m sorry, baby. Let me just...” Reyes shifted back. “That better?”  
“Yeah. You know you don’t have to do this, Reyes.”  
“Can’t think of any other place I’d rather be.”

When Lexi had told him she wanted him to keep his left side propped up, that’s when Reyes had left med bay. Lexi had laughed, saying Kadara was about to have a pillow shortage. But when Reyes had placed him on his bed, there were no extra pillows. Instead, Reyes slid in beside him and let him lean his left side on him.

“So you’re just going to let me use you for the next couple of days?”  
“Seems fair. Some say I used you to win Kadara.”  
“You didn’t.” Even joking, he hated Reyes saying things like that.  
“Maybe I did, baby.”  
“I was never a part of your plans past our first meeting. You did everything to keep me out of them when we started seeing each other.”  
“Yes”, Reyes sarcastically said. “Because all those little missions in no way-“  
“Reyes, you were going to do all that stuff anyway. With my help, less people died.”  
“That is... True.”  
“You used the Pathfinder. You fell in love with me. You love me.”  
“Also true.” Reyes smiled as he closed the small distance between them. “Very true. Let me show you how much.”  
He didn’t notice the pain as Reyes took him into his arms. All he noticed were Reyes’s hands on him. His lips on his.

“Okay. Let’s... Oh”, Liam said. “Should we-“  
“Shhh”, Peebee whispered. “Don’t interrupt them.”  
He pulled away from Reyes, closing his eyes before touching Reyes’s forehead with his own.  
“Okay, you were right. Should have canceled. Then I wouldn’t have had to murder my whole crew.”  
Reyes laughed before kissing his cheek.  
“I like your crew. Please don’t murder them.”  
“I thought you were indulging me? Let me murder one. Please.”  
“No.” Reyes kissed his nose before pulling away from him and turning to everyone. “So what’s tonight movie?”

It should have been weird. Having Reyes there. But somehow it wasn’t. Everyone made a point to include Reyes in the usual banter. Liam even asked for his opinion on their homemade liquor. And when Reyes had offered to help perfect it, everyone thought that was a great idea. Halfway through the movie, Scott started yawning. Reyes readjusted so he was laying down more.  
“Close your eyes, baby”, Reyes whispered so no one else would hear. Neither of them noticed Drack look over to them before he repositioned to block everyone else’s view of them. “I think we have at least fifteen minutes of pointless talk. Have a nap. Close your eyes.”

He listened to Reyes and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the room was dark. Peebee was asleep on the couch, muttering something. He fell asleep before the movie was over? He’d never done that before. There went his perfect record. He smiled as he felt Reyes’s breath on his neck. Oh, well. It didn’t matter. Not when he had such great company in his bed, holding him close. And everyone had finally accepted Reyes into their group. Their little family. His injuries were a small price to pay for that happening.  
“Rough day. Great night”, he whispered before closing his eyes and returning to sleep.


End file.
